<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tears and sneezes by galaxyksj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909112">tears and sneezes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyksj/pseuds/galaxyksj'>galaxyksj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kitten joong ☆°•~ [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Kitten hybrid hongjoong, Sickfic, caregiver seonghwa, he also just needs a big hug, he's the bestest boy, precious hongjoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyksj/pseuds/galaxyksj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens when seonghwa comes down with a cold?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kitten joong ☆°•~ [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tears and sneezes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello everyone! how are we all doing?</p><p>please enjoy this update that randomly came to mind and took 2 hours to write lol</p><p>stay safe and warm 💘💘</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>seonghwa woke up with a pain in his head and a too stuffy nose that was hard to breathe out of one nostril. he immediately threw the covers off himself, feeling like he was burning up; but then instantly regretted it as he felt a chill run through his body.</p><p> </p><p>when he sat up in bed, he saw the bed was empty, but heard the faint babbles and mewls coming from the living room, feeling relieved as he knew where hongjoong was.</p><p> </p><p><em>'maybe a shower will help'</em> seonghwa thought. so, he grabbed any clean clothes he could find (he really needed to do laundry) and went straight into the bathroom- keeping the door just a slight tad open in case the younger wanted him.</p><p> </p><p>while seonghwa was in the shower, hongjoong was curled into his blanket on the couch; his beloved pacifier snugged in between his lips. he had woken up in the middle of the night numerous times due to the older randomly sneezing and coughing. he couldn't cuddle with his hwa if he was sneezing and coughing (the older himself, and also his hyung, constantly telling him if people are sneezing and coughing to keep his distance and make sure they cover their mouths with their elbows) so, he was slightly saddened when the words of his beloved elders came into his mind, and begrudgingly moved to the living room.</p><p> </p><p>he was basking in the sunlight pouring from the living room window when seonghwa entered the living room.</p><p> </p><p>hongjoong took one good look at him and immediately frowned. the older sitting on the couch, the younger crawling over the blanket and cushions to sit next to his hwa. he knew something wasn't right with the way his eyes looked kind of spaced out and his cheeks were a little red.</p><p> </p><p>"hwa...o'ay?" he whispered, watery eyes looking up at the older.</p><p> </p><p>seonghwa's eyebrows raised "oh, baby, don't worry, i'm okay. i'm just not feeling good right now..." he petted hongjoong's hair in sympathy, kissing his forehead. he looked over to the spot the kitten was sitting in before, his blanket abandoned on the other side of the couch.</p><p> </p><p>he looked down to see the sleepy look on his face "are you tired, baby? did you get enough sleep last night"</p><p> </p><p>hongjoong pouted "hwa 'nee and cou' a'yot at nigh' 'ime" if the kitten didn't motion with his hands what he was talking about, seonghwa wouldn't have even known what he was talking about, his head feeling all fuzzy.</p><p> </p><p>"i'm sorry, baby." seonghwa apologizes, reaching over for his phone on the end table "i'm gonna call one of your hyungs to bring me some medicine"</p><p> </p><p>hongjoong looks over in worry as seonghwa has yet another coughing fit. he knows seonghwa just has a cold, but it's scary seeing the one person who takes care of him the most look so weak and tired.</p><p> </p><p>he looks at the phone and hears his sannie hyung's voice over the speaker. hongjoong pulls the phone closer to him and whimpers "'th'annie... hwa no' goo'...icky... p'ea he'yp!" he only hears his hyung chuckle and promises that he'll be quick.</p><p> </p><p>seonghwa hangs up the phone, holding the kitten's hand. "baby, it's okay, don't be scared. hwa just has a cold, he'll be okay" the kitten only lowers his ears down. he has a hard time believing what the older just told him as the older's cursed with another sneezing fit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>it only takes a few more minutes for san to arrive at the house, immediately being bombarded with hongjoong looking his he's trying his best not to cry "he'yp my hwa, th'annie..." his pacifier mumbles his words, but san is able to piece what he's saying.</p><p> </p><p>"relax, little hongjoongie" he kisses the top of his head, walking down the hallway into the bedroom "your hwa just needs to take some medicine and he'll be feeling better real soon." he walks into the bedroomd and conversates with seonghwa for a while, taking a few items out of the plastic bag he's holding.</p><p> </p><p>hongjoong watches from the doorway, his blanket clutched tightly in his hands. he doesn't really focus on what the two are saying, but seeing them laugh and talk somewhat eases hongjoong's racing mind.</p><p> </p><p>san approaches him, closing the door halfway, holding his kitten's hand as he brings him into the living room. "hwa o'ay, 'annie?"</p><p> </p><p>the older pushes the kitten's hair out of his eyes, smiling softly "hwa has to take his medicine and he'll be feeling better real soon. he needs to sleep to help him get better. how about we make him some soup, do you want to help me?"</p><p> </p><p>hongjoong shrugs. "i'll show you how to do it, it's okay" san encourages, earning him a small nod. he looks back at the bedroom door half closed, feeling his vision become blurry with unshed tears. his sannie hyung has told him numerous of times, but he can't help but worry. is hwa going to be okay?</p><p> </p><p>he feels a little uneasy being away from seonghwa while he's still in the house- although he deeply loves his sannie, he's just feeling nervous not being near his hwa right now. just before san begins to take ingredients out, he feels a small gentle tap on his arm. what he sees breaks his heart.</p><p> </p><p>poor hongjoong has tear tracks falling down his cheeks, he's rubbing his eyes as he lets out soft cries. "oh baby, what happened?"</p><p> </p><p>hongjoong wrings his tail in between his hands, feeling his tears slide down his neck "i wan' hwa...i wan' be wi' my 'wa...i s'are" his cries become louder as he gets to voice his feelings. he knows he's supposed to let seonghwa rest, but he feels scared not being near him especially when he doesn't feel his best.</p><p> </p><p>all san can do is lift him in his arms, begins to rock him gently. he can feel his heart strings tugging as the kitten quietly whimpers. he starts to feel a little on edge though when hongjoong's cries don't calm down, instead turning into choking sobs.</p><p> </p><p>"wan' 'omma...wan' my m-mommy" hongjoong blubbers out, squeezing his eyes closed.</p><p> </p><p>san rubs his back soothingly "okay, little one, i'll take you to see mommy it's alright"</p><p> </p><p>the walk to the bedroom was filled with sniffles and the occasional hiccups. he uses his foot to quietly open the door, seeing seonghwa sitting up on his phone; but the device is thrown onto the bedside table when he sees the state hongjoong is in. the older throws the covers to the side, but is stopped before he can ask or continue to do anything.</p><p> </p><p>"look, baby, here's your momma, here he is..." san whispers into the kitten's ear, lowering him onto seonghwa's lap. the kitten mewls almost as if he's in pain as he clings onto seonghwa's chest.</p><p> </p><p>the older can only bring the younger closer to his chest, slowly rocking him from side to side "oh my precious baby, momma is here. you are safe, no more tears"</p><p> </p><p>the kitten's cries eventually simmer down, his body occasionally moving from his hiccups. "'ommy... 'ick"</p><p> </p><p>seonghwa kisses his forehead "it's okay, baby. come, let's take a little nap together and then mommy will feel better, i promise" he leans over the tiniest bit to reach for the younger's pacifier (in instances like this, he bought an extra paci, and also just in case he lost or misplaced his original one) and slips it into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>a few kisses on the forehead and pats on the bottom, and the kitten is out like a light, his soft breaths fan out into the room.</p><p> </p><p>seonghwa sighs, holding the kitten subconsciously closer to him "what happened? you guys weren't gone for that long..."</p><p> </p><p>san sighs as well, shrugging his shoulders "he seemed okay when we left the bedroom, and when i asked him to help make soup for you he wasn't really as responsive, only just shrugging his shoulders. but then he began to cry and said how he wanted to be with you and that he was scared...that's when he called for his mommy"</p><p> </p><p>seonghwa looks down at the sleeping kitten in his arms. was he scared because seonghwa was sick? when he first called san, he noticed how shaky hongjoong's voice was when he told san to hurry up and help him. he never thought he would regress further because of it.</p><p> </p><p>"i'm gonna finish making you the soup, i'll make him a bottle as well..." san slowly begins to back into the hallway. seonghwa nods mouthing a small "thank you" to his friend.</p><p> </p><p>he lowers himself back onto the pillow, cradling the younger in his arms as he places one last kiss to the top of his head before closing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--------</p><p> </p><p>seonghwa woke up (coincidentally) the same time as hongjoong opened his eyes. he noticed hongjoong stared at him for a while, adjusting his eyes to the sun's rays hitting the curtains. seonghwa can't help but wonder what exactly hongjoong is thinking of when he looks at him. for a while, hongjoong keeps quiet looking around the room, then out the window and finally his eyes landing on seonghwa.</p><p> </p><p>he reaches his hand out to touch the older's cheek, running his small fingers across the smooth skin. seonghwa can't help but smile at the action.</p><p> </p><p>"hwa fee' goo'?" hongjoong whispers around the pacifier, his hand continues to stroke the older's cheek.</p><p> </p><p>seonghwa smiles into the touch "yes, baby, hwa feels much better" he leans down to press his nose against the kitten's, earning the smallest giggle.</p><p> </p><p>he pats the kitten's stomach gently "i think it's time for a certain someone to have his bottle right about now"</p><p> </p><p>"me! hwa, me!" hongjoong gasps in excitement, pointing to his tummy.</p><p> </p><p>the action causes seonghwa to laugh "yes of course it's you, baby. now let's go see if sannie hyung is still here. he promised me soup and you a nice warm bottle"</p><p> </p><p>hongjoong lifts his arms up, kicking his legs in excitement. seonghwa scoops him up, placing him his hip.</p><p> </p><p>"i li'e th'annie..." hongjoong mumbles</p><p> </p><p>"and why is that, baby?'</p><p> </p><p>"th'annie he'yp hwa fee' goo" he smiles proudly up at seonghwa, earning himself a kiss on the cheek. "but i 'ove my hwa a'yot"</p><p> </p><p>seonghwa pokes the kitten's belly nodding happily "and don't you ever forget it"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>let me know what you guys think of this chapter! also, for me it was kind of exciting and also heart-warming to include that part where san gets to hear hongjoong call seonghwa "momma" (none of the hyungs ever actually heard joong call seonghwa that, it's usually only talked about.)</p><p>but a little hint, it won't be the last time either lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>